Shirokin Retold Story 1
by Alyssa12112
Summary: This story fallows Arai Ayumi, the eldest cousin. she falls for one of the 3D boys, and has her own drama. STORY 1! *** STORY IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Shin's P.O.V**

Sawada Shin walked out of the building, he was prepared to skip school. But the sight that met him as he walked out, stopped him in his tracks. A girl his age was walking up to the gates with a 12 year old girl.

"Are you sure you will be fine walking to Momo High?" she asked as she turned to the girl. The 12 year old girl scoffed.

"Of course ill be fine. " she said and then turned and began walking off. Minami suddenly came out of nowhere and began hitting on her. She growled, and before he could back away; she slapped him. He went flying, so she had put a lot of power behind it. Went to slap Kuma but stopped.

"Your just a huge teddy bear." she said and smiled at him as she walked past him. She stopped to look down at Minami.

"I'm not a regular girl. I will hit you. So why don't you behave when your around me." she said and then continued walking. I looked over at Minami and grinned as I saw him mumbling.

"She hit me!" he said and I quickly put my blank mask on as he turned towards me. I shrugged at him and walked back into the building.

I sat at the back as she sat down next to me. She ignored all the looks she got for sitting there. And I decided not to care. She could sit where she wanted.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I watched the huge boy. He was my favorite so far. He was a huge teddy bear and he seemed to like me. But today was different from yesterday. He looked sad and he was being yelled at by the new teacher. I decided that I was over her yelling. I stood up and grabbed Kuma's hand.

"Come on Kuma." I said and led him out, ignoring the yells of the teacher. As we walked out, I looked him over. I then decided to take him to the place that my family owned. It was Arai Ramen Shop.

"You own this?" he asked and I smirked at him as I saw my Mother. She was standing behind the counter. She smiled when she saw us and quickly came over. She then noticed Kuma.

"You look sad. Don't worry. We will have you happy in no time." she said and then began yelling behind her to Father.

As we left that night, to go walking around, we saw Yamaguchi. She was looking through the water. He turned to me,

"I lied to her. I took it. But it got stolen." he said and I smiled,

"I know Kuma. " I said and he looked shocked. He then turned and ran down there. I took that as my cue to go for the bag of money. I knew who took it. And I wasn't about to let that teacher know.

* * *

I walked into the warehouse and looked around.

"Nice setup you have here Cousin." I said and Ryo turned to me and smiled. She came walking over and I stopped him by putting my hand out.

"Give the yellow bag back Ryo." I said and he looked confused before he turned and walked off. I rolled my eyes as I got ready to fight. He liked to challenge me every once in a while. He was always trying to best me in fighting. But today I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. As he turned I suddenly lashed out, sending him to the floor. I got on top of him and punched him in the stomach, I never noticed Sawada Shin watching from the doorway. I grabbed his neck after that and growled into his face.

"Ryo, I have had it with you hurting others, and taking things that don't belong to you. Now let go of the bag before I break your hand." I spat and he suddenly let go of the bag. I grabbed it and stood up. I grinned as he stood up holding his stomach.

"Nice to see you again Cousin. " I said and then turned and walked out of the warehouse. I froze as I saw Shin.

"So you knew the whole time where it was. Why did you help him?" he asked and I sighed as I looked him over.

"I like Kuma, that's reason enough." I said, and walked off.

* * *

As we walked into the school, I tossed the bag into the boys trash. Then I smirked as I got it stuck so that someone would notice it was there. I turned to Sawada who was watching me.

"Lets get in there before anyone notices that we aren't there. " I said and walked in with him. Moments later, Yamaguchi came rushing in holding the bag. She told the school how she had found it in the boys trashbin.

I sat in my room, I was thinking on what I had done that day. I shouldn't have gone to Ryo. He could have easily turned his friends on me. As I thought this I looked up as Mother came in.

"Your grandfather is here. He wants to talk to you." she said and then walked out again. I followed her and found him in the doorway. He was waiting on me.

"Lets go walking." he said and I slipped my shoes on.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

I was out walking to the store so that I could eat tonight. As I was walking past the park, I saw Arai. She was sitting next to an old man. I decided to get closer. I sat down on the ground and listened.

"Ayumi. You understand your Cousin's pain." he said and I saw her nod.

"Going and fighting him wasn't the best judgement on your part. You know why Ryo turned away from us. He lost his parents. Shouldn't you be helping him instead of fighting him." he asked and she looked up,

"But he took..." she started and was stopped by him.

"We all do things that are bad when we are in pain Ayumi. Now is not the time for your rivalry. You and your cousins promised to help him. None of you have kept your word. What does this family do with promises Ayumi?" he asked and she sighed,

"We keep them. Your right. I just got mad because he was going to allow my classmate to get expelled. He stole the Vice Prinicpals money. " she said and stood up as she looked out at the trees.

"That is true. However you would be doing the same thing had you lost your parents. Im sure you know that his sister is hurting over this as well. He was supposed to take her in, but he didn't. Your parents took her in and changed her last name. Now come on. Its time for your dinner is it not?" he asked as he too stood. But as they came walking around the bushes he stopped.

"Why don't you invite the boy that is sitting in the bushes." he said and I looked up in shock as he turned to look at me.

"Sawada!" she yelled looking at me, then she smirked.

"Come on then Sawada. Unless your chicken." she said and I felt an urge to yell at her. But instead I got up and followed after the two.

"I like your boyfriend." her grandpa said and she turned to look at him shocked.

"He isn't my boyfriend Grandfather." she yelled and then smiled as the old man laughed at her.

* * *

_**I hope you Enjoy the first of my stories. I own nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I walked into the school and saw Minami sitting alone. He was day dreaming. I shook my head as I realized that it was about a girl. I saw Sawada get up and I decided to follow him as he looked serious about something. When I had gotten up to the roof, Sawada had told him that his girlfriend was cheating. Minami hit him for his troubles, and I pulled him off. He went to swing on me, and I ducked and hit him in the stomach.

"Nice try. Now go away. " I spat at him as he walked away from us. I looked at Sawada,

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded,

"I take it you heard what I told him?" he asked and I nodded simply. His face went back to being blank and I sighed,

"He will realize. Don't hit him and don't say anything to him. It won't go well." I said and then I turned and walked off.

* * *

That night I sat with Grandpa, telling him what had happened to day. I was always close to him. All of us were. Me and my cousins always made it a point to include Grandpa in our plans, and our problems. He could always help us, and he also taught us things.

"From what I have heard, he likes her. But he doesn't realize that the girl is two timing him. But don't hit him. Let him figure it out on his own. Just be there when he comes back. He will no doubt be feeling sorry for himself. And it is the duty of his friends to help him." he told me and I nodded. I wasn't really mad that Minami had tried to hit me. I could understand him just a bit. But I was afraid that Sawada and Minami would get into it.

"Well I must retire. Do the same yourself Ayumi. Staying up and worrying will not help anything." he said and I sighed as I stood up and walked him back to the house.

* * *

I was sleeping on my desk. I had stayed up all night, tossing and turning. My two new friends weren't talking to each other. And that doesn't sound like much, but to a girl who didn't have many friends to begin with; it hurt me just as bad. Of course I couldn't tell them that. They were delinquents and guys. So to show them such emotion would be a bad idea. I heard the door open, but I didn't lift my head.

"Ive been called out." said a voice and I lifted my head to see Minami. He was talking to the rest of the class. I stood up,

"Who called you out Minami?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"Watanabe. Tell Shin I'm sorry." he said and I looked him over. He was scared. I could see that on his face. He didn't hide very well at all.

"Minami. He is your best friend. You need to tell him this." I said and watched as he turned and left. When no one followed him I sighed,

"Are you telling me that you won't follow him? Isn't he your friend?" I asked as I put my bag under my desk. When I got no answer I looked up.

"You guys are pathetic." I said and then walked out. As soon as I was out of eye sight, I took off for the room that held Shin. I went in without knocking and saw Yankumi and Shin. She was trying to get him to write the letter.

"Minami got called out. No one will go with him. I'm going. Expect a phone call from him." I said and then I turned and ran out again.

* * *

I walked up to where I had seen him go. There stood Watanabe. I had gone to his school once. He had been my leader then. I was in 2D there. I saw Minami on the ground, holding his stomach. I stepped into the area and waited for him to see me.

"Arai?" he asked and I smirked at him as I walked over.

"This is the reason I left your class Watanabe." I said as I looked down at Minami who looked shocked. He hadn't expected to see me here. And he sure didn't expect me to know Watanabe.

"He was going for my girl." he spat at me and I laughed,

"Don't give me that bullshit story! Your girlfriend went to Minami, not the other way around." I said right back and he looked down at Minami. He was thinking it through. Then he looked up,

"I don't believe that. But you just made me your enemy." he said and I sighed as I got into a fighting stance. I didn't get to move very much though, for he suddenly sent his friends at me. I was doing well. I had taken down 3 of them, and had broken the wrist of the 4th one. Then more of his friends came out of nowhere and I found myself out numbered. They hit me in the head, sending me to the ground. My hand went to my head and it had blood on it. Then they began to kick me as they all laughed at me. Watanabe stayed standing away from me, he wasn't even touching me. Water suddenly landed on all of us, and I looked up to see Yankumi. I was shocked for about a minute as she came walking up. I watched in awe as she beat them all up. Then she came over to us and told us to walk with her. She helped Minami and I stayed behind. They never even noticed that I wasn't with them. I turned and faced Watanabe, who had come back out from behind the building.

"Im not going to go away." he said and I snorted as I held my stomach and tried to bring myself up to full height.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Watanabe. " I said and he looked me over,

"I mean that. You will never be free from me. Ill come back. You don't inturpt my fights without making me your enemy. " he spat and I went to open my mouth to speak, but it wasn't me that said anything.

"So you will go after her even after we all graduate?" asked a voice and we both turned to see Sawada. He was looking at Watanabe, waiting for the answer that we both knew the answer for.

"Yea. Ja Ne Arai." he said and then turned and walked off. I turned back to Sawada.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a letter to write?" I asked and he smirked.

"Call me Shin." he said and then turned and walked off. But he stopped at the gate and waited.

"Well? Come on." he said and I rolled my eyes as I followed after him.

* * *

I read the letter that he handed me. He had yet to turn it in. And he had come to me to read it. As I read it, I felt the urge to laugh. He wasn't telling the man how sorry he was, he was telling him how much he hated him. He kept calling him certain names. But the first 6 pages were of him saying he was sorry. Only it was all written with sarcastic undertones. I looked up at him, and burst out laughing.

"Shin if he reads this all the way through then you are in so much trouble." I said and laughed again as the face of a shocked and angry Head Teacher came into my mind. I looked at Shin and saw him smiling. Not smirking, but actually smiling.

"Shin? I'm sorry. You were right and I should have believed you." said a voice and he looked behind him to see Minami. I looked around Shin and smiled at Minami. He smiled back as Shin simply smirked and nodded. I tapped Shin and poked him in the cheek when he turned. I then handed him his letter back.

"Go turn it in Shin." I said and then got into my bag and yanked out one of my books.

* * *

I sat in the living room with grandpa. He was laughing at the letter. I had told him all that was in it.

"It seems as though you have made a good friend. I knew that you going to that school would be good for you. " he said and I smiled at him as he stood up. He went to the enterance. He came back with a box. He held it out to me.

"I think its time that you got your inheritance." he said and I looked at him in confusion. Then I opened the package and my eyes widened. It was the same necklace that all the Oshiro Women wore. It was a silver necklace with a small gold hand, that had my birthstones on each finger. The Oshiro name was stamped on the front of the hand. It was outlined in black and it was easy to see.

"I make these myself. I made this one for you. All the women get them when they turn 18. It is made for you because it has your birthstone in it." he said and I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Your uncle didn't get one. His wife did. After all, she left her family for ours. And now that your old enough, you will be able to help us with decisions for this family. We are all one family. Yes there are different family names, but we are all one unit. When one is hurt, we all are. " he said and then smiled as he stood up and kissed my head.

"Its time for bed I think." he said and walked away before I could respond to his last statement.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the next chapter! I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Walking to school was a quiet affair. Grandpa had made me wear his gift, and I was walking silently. Something about the necklace didn't make sense. I understood that it was a family thing, but the way he had demaned I wear it, didn't make sense. It almost seemed much more important.

"Are you the granddaughter of Oshiro?" asked a voice and I looked up from my thoughts. A man was standing there looking at me. He didn't look happy with me,

"Um, I am. What of it?" I asked and before he could respond I heard my name being called. I turned and saw the boys. As if he had to, the man came closer. Of course I was turned away, so I had no clue.

"Your grandfather is going to get it." he said and when I turned, he was already walking away. I looked after him in confusion. As the boys came to stand next to me, I decided to just let it go.

"So who was that?" Shin asked as she stopped next to me. The other boys just kept walking. I looked at Shin,

"No idea. But its connected to this." I said and showed him the necklace. He looked it over and shrugged. As he walked a head, I thought of what the man had looked like. He looked like a Yakuza man. I didn't know what my family did. I knew that their first business was a jewelry store. But that closed at 6pm. The whole family, besides the younger kids, had all day to be secretive. I would have to ask Grandpa about it when I got home.

"Oi! Are you coming?" asked Noda, who had stopped to look back at me. I looked up and realized that I had stopped walking. Noda looked impatient, and I rolled my eyes as I ran to catch up with them.

* * *

During class was when my day started to change. The moment Yankumi had seen my necklace, she ran right back out of the classroom. She had looked shocked and then something else that I didn't know. Shin looked at me in confusion, and I shrugged. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was so mad. Something was happening, someone hadn't told me everything. And I wanted to run home to ask Grandpa about it. But I was afraid. He was rarely mad about things, but he hated when he was questioned about something like that. I had seen his anger once.

_Flashback_

_Grandpa sat in his usual chair. We had just celebrated my 7th birthday. And I was on the floor playing with what I had gotten from them. I looked up as Kei came rushing into the room. _

"_Why did you give this to my wife?" he spat and everyone in the room froze. Even I knew that you never took that tone with Grandpa. Aya came walking into the room. Her eyes saw what her husband was holding, and she turned to look at Grandpa._

"_What are you? What is this family? The Yaku..." he started and suddenly Grandpa was up from his chair. He went up to Kei and yanked the necklace out of his hand. He then threw it at Aya, who caught it and put it back on._

"_What we are is not to be said in front of the children. Have you no sense young man. I took you in years ago. Have I not earned your respect and love?" he said and he was deadly calm. I looked up at him in fear. He was glaring, but he was speaking calmly. I got up and yanked on his shirt. When he looked down at me, he sighed. He picked me up and put his mouth next to my ear._

"_I'm not mad at you. There is nothing to fear from me. " he said and I smiled at him, I never noticed the looks the family sent to Kei, who paled and ran right back out._

_End Flashback_

That day was almost forgotten to me. I had never seen him like that again, and he always stayed happy, with a smile on his face. But now that I was older, I heard what he had implied to his son in law. Our family was more than what he told me and my cousins. I looked up as a hand landed on my shoulder. It was just Shin.

"You coming with us?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I have to go home and figure this out. " I said and he nodded, but he didn't move.

"Come out with us anyway. You have enough time to go do that." he said and I looked at him again. He was alone.

"Just me and you?" I asked as a way of asking where the others were. He smirked,

"Uchi had to go home. Noda had a date. Minami opted to go home as well. Kuma had to help out at his dad's shop. " he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked as I gathered my bag and followed after him. He turned to look at me before walking on.

"We are going to Kuma's." he said and I nodded. I liked Kuma. He reminded me of a huge teddy bear and I was starting to see him as a brother. I hadn't told my family this yet.

* * *

I ran into the shop and latched onto Kuma, who began to blush.

"Hi Kuma." I said and I saw his mom smile as she came out from behind the counter. She came over.

"Are you Arai Ayumi?" she asked and I nodded as I let go of Kuma and bowed to her. Suddenly I found myself being hugged. I wasn't used to being hugged from strangers, and I had to stop myself from hurting her. I had been taught how to fight, and I was really good. But my family had told me that a real delinquent acted with dignity. And I stuck to that.

"Thank you so much for helping my son. He would have been expelled from school had you not gotten the bag back. Sawada told me what you did. " she said and I looked at Sawada, who was looking as though nothing had happened.

"I am so glad he has friends like you. " she said and I smiled at her. She led us to a table and gave us both a bowl of noodles for free. Shin dug in, and I smiled as Kuma joined us and was in the process of eating his 5th bowl. After I finished mine, I stood up.

"I have to go home. Ill see you both at school tomorrow." I said and ignored Kuma who was begging me to stay longer. I picked up my bag and walked off.

* * *

On my way home it was eerily quiet. I looked around and felt like I was being watched. I got into my bag and took out the brass knuckles that my uncle Kei had given me. I had scoffed at him at the time. But now I understood. If the person I was going to fight was stronger, then I could do more damage with the brass knuckles. I looked around again and kept walking. As I neared the alley that I always took on my way home, heard the foot steps behind me. I stopped and looked behind me discreetly. A man was standing there. It wasn't the same man that I had seen earlier on my way to school. But this man had on a long trench coat. As I turned to face him, he lashed out and I went crashing into the dumpster that was next to me. I groaned as I felt something crack. The man wasn't that strong. But the angle of the way I fell, and falling on the corner of the metal bin is what hurt me. I knew I would be bruised as well. I felt him trying to take my bag and I jumped up and slammed my fist into his ribs.

"Don't pick on people, and don't steal peoples things. You don't know your victims. And be glad all I did was punch you." I spat as I picked my bag up and walked off. As I walked off, I heard him groaning and I felt bad for him. But that passed as pain from my ribs started up.

* * *

I groaned in pain as my uncle Kei wrapped my ribs. His daughter Rei was sitting next to me. She was 14 and had already started acting like a delinquent. Her father wasn't happy with it. But he knew that we could take care of ourselves. Our family had made sure we could. He was purposfully poking my side as he wrapped it and Rei was giggling at me.

"What happened Ayumi?" Grandpa asked and I looked up at him. The whole day came crashing back as I thought of the necklace. Instead of saying what I was thinking, I began to tell him of the man that had ambushed me and broke one of my ribs.

"Don't walk in the alleys anymore." he said and I nodded. As I looked away, he sat down and nodded.

"I'm glad I gave you the brass knuckles." uncle Kei said as he stood up and declared me finished. I noticed Grandpa motioning him to leave us alone, and I flinched. He must have noticed my look when he had asked me about what had happened. The moment we were alone, he turned to me.

"Something is wrong. What is it?" he asked and I looked down. When I didn't answer he stayed silent. Finally he stood,

"I'm very hurt that you will not confide in me. Something must be wrong. However, I will be waiting for when you decide to tell me." he said and then walked out of the room.

* * *

At school, it was noisy. The whole class was in an up roar. Shin sat next me, and was trying to fake sleeping. I was trying in vain to read the book I had borrowed from Emiko. Emiko had come back from America with her parents. She had bought me some books to read and since I was the only one in the class that read English, I jumped at it. But what made me drop my book was the conversation some boys were having. They were blaming the muggings on Uchi. I looked around as the book crashed into the floor. He was gone. Uchi wasn't here. I stood up and sent my desk flying. Everyone turned to look at me. And I looked at Shin in apology as the desk had hit his. Then I turned back to the boys, not noticing Yankumi standing there as well.

"Don't blame him. You don't know that it was him." I spat and some of the boys looked at me stunned. I had never raised my voice to them, and I was always well mannered.

"What else should we think? He isn't here, so he obviously did it." one of the boys said back, and I growled as I walked to the front of the room. I then lifted my shirt and showed them the bruise.

"I know it wasn't him. As I was the last person to be his victim. You all call yourself friends, but you don't act like it, and its really starting to piss me off. At least you have friends! I spent half my life without any friends, and let me tell you how lonely that is. " I spat and then turned to go, but froze as I saw Yankumi.

* * *

That night, we went to find the man who had done all the muggings. The other boys had joined in because they were bored, but Shin and I had joined because we were worried about Uchi. Yankumi was leading the charge. But she was trying to be the latest victim. I nearly lost it when she showed up in what old looking teenage cloths. I put my arm around Shin's shoulders and finally lost it. I never noticed the smile on his face, and I dug with my other phone, and took a picture of her.

"That is being used as blackmail. Or as an incentive to dress better." I said as I finally got my laughter under control. We got Yankumi to go walk around for a while and we went to get Ramen.

"I feel bad making her walk alone." I said suddenly and they all looked at me. Shin stood up and walked out and I shook my head as I got up to follow him. When we got outside, we heard her screaming. We all went running. We saw her holding the man down and I had the urge to start laughing. She suddenly turned and said that the man was holding her down, and snorted at her. I stayed standing as the boys all piled onto the man. When they got up, we realized that it was an old man.

"Thats the man from the arcade." Shin said and I rolled my eyes as I realized that I had probably broke an old mans ribs the other day. Frankly it served him right. I turned to Shin.

"You guys should come over to my house. We have the house to ourselves for the weekend." I said and they all nodded as they dropped the man off at the police station.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

We spent the night with her, and stayed the night. We all slept in the living room, while she slept in her room, with her door locked. She claimed it was to keep her father happy. The next morning was a horrible morning. She had gotten up and fixed breakfast. But as we were sitting down to eat, the front door burst open. Ayumi jumped up,

"Grandma!" she said and tried to fix her a spot, but was stopped by the glare she was getting.

"Ayumi your grandfather isn't himself. And it has something to do with you. Now sit. And you boys need to leave." she said and waited. I got up first. I grabbed some rice balls and walked out. I saw the boys following me. Before the door shut I saw Ayumi looking scared.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I watched the boys leave and I sat down on my chair and stayed silent.

"He told me that you were hiding something. Now I wish to know what that is. Or you may go tell him yourself." she spat as she sat down across from me. She stared at me and I got up and rushed over to her.

"Grandma, can I please wait to say anything? This is important and I don't want to jump to the wrong thing when I do tell him." I said and she looked at me for a few minutes before nodding.

"Very well. You may have your time to come up with something. You only have a week." she said and then started getting her own food.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. I own nothing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

We were sitting in class waiting on our mid terms. This time though, someone's job didn't depend on us getting the perfect score. I had managed to help Kuma get a good score on his exam, so the teacher who was getting ready to be fired, was spared.

"So what did your grandma want?" Shin asked suddenly and I looked over at him in shock. For some reason he was really interested in my life. I sighed as I looked back down at the necklace that I had in my hand. Suddenly it was yanked away and I looked up to see Shin walking away with it.

"Oi Sawada! Give it back." I yelled as I chased after him. When I did find him, he was on the roof and was looking at the necklace.

"The subject must be important. What are you so worried about?" he asked as he handed the necklace back.

"I am thinking that our family is different. I'm afraid to talk to Grandpa about it. The last time someone did, they compared our family to the Yakuza. But Grandpa didn't take it well. I was 7 at the time." I said and I looked down below where everyone was walking home.

"So you think your family is a Yakuza family?" he asked and I nodded. I sighed and put the necklace back on,

"I don't want to be right. That man that ambushed me on the way to school that day, he didn't seem happy to see the family again. And my family seems to look at Grandpa and Grandma like the head of the family. They make the decisions. Grandma was grilling me, because he was taking it hard that I wouldn't tell him." I said as he stood up, he motioned for me to come with him. As we walked out of the school, we heard ringing. I looked at him, thinking it was his phone, but he shook his head. He began to look for the phone and found a pink one on the ground.

"Ojou?" asked a voice and Shin paled. That was the name that the Yakuza used for their heir.

"This isn't Ojou. This is Sawada Shin from Shirokin." he said and I groaned as he gave his name. The next comment that came nearly made me freeze.

"Our your from our Ojou's school." he said and my eyes widened. As soon as he hung up, I yanked the phone away and looked it over. When I turned it over I nearly dropped it.

"Shin. Its Yankumi." I said and handed the phone back.

* * *

I sat next to Shin. I wasn't scared. The man who was talking to us seemed to be nice and his henchmen was nice too. I looked over at Shin who was nervous.

"Ano... Kuroda-San, may I speak to you alone?" I asked suddenly as a thought came to me. Maybe he could tell me why that man had been mad to see the necklace. He nodded and got up. I looked over at Shin and smiled as I got up to follow. We went into another room and I sat down in front of him. I took the necklace off.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about this. A man found me the other day as I was walking to school. He seemed mad to see this, and he threatened my grandpa." I said as he took the necklace. He looked it over.

"I assume your grandfather is Oshiro Yuya?" he asked and I nodded.

"He is my partner. And your right, he is Yakuza. But he follows the ideals that we do. Family comes first. Unlike me though, his wife is the boss of the women. The men follow your grandfather. " he said and smiled at me,

"Your grandfather is a good man. But even good men have enemies. I would suggest you speak to your grandfather. The enemies we have made are not the enemies that you can handle. I shall speak to him myself, and you will be invited to any gathering we have. The fact that you are the student of Kumiko is a good thing to me. I am glad I pushed her to follow her dreams. " he said and I smiled at him, it made sense. If my family was Yakuza, then he would have sided with the Odeo family. When we left that night, I was happy. He had assured me that my grandfather wasn't going to be too angry.

* * *

When I got home that night, I called Grandpa to the house. When he got there I sat him down and served him tea.

"Grandpa, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid I was jumping to conclusions. But I have found out that you are Yakuza." I said and looked down and waited. But nothing came.

"How did you find out?" he asked and I looked down at the necklace.

"Well the necklace started it. I was curious. Then the man showed up and looked angry. He said you would get it. And that started me on the search to find it. But it was Kuroda-San who helped me. His granddaughter is my teacher Grandpa. At first I didn't know what to do, but he said you wouldn't be mad that I had found out." I said and he nodded,

"So all this time, you suspected. Why didn't you just come to me?" he asked and I blushed as I realized that I had been really stupid.

"I remembered my 7th birthday. You had been mad at Uncle Kei for saying the word Yakuza." I said and he laughed,

"Dear, we are Yakuza, but we don't go by that name. Neither does Kuroda. He only uses it when he has to. Us old men, we are family. We protect our own, and our territory." he said and I smiled.

"Of course now you will be part of the clan. Your grandmother will be the person you go to if your in trouble. But I will always be here for you. Any man you have in the future will have to be put into the family." he said and laughed at my look.

"I'm not blind. I see the way you look at the Sawada boy. You like him. And I hope he is the one for you, as he already tries to help you and protect you. But he won't admit to that. Just go easy on him, and help him when he needs it as well. " he said and I laughed as he stood up and walked out. The conversation had not turned out to be so and like I had thought it would.

* * *

We walked to the restaurant that we were eating at. Kuma was with us, as well as Noda and Minami. But secretly I had wanted to be with Shin alone. Of course I couldn't tell him that. I sat down next to Shin who looked over at me briefly before going back to looking at the menu. I looked up as the boys started teasing Kuma on liking a girl. I looked over next to us and my eyes widened.

"Ami?" I asked and she looked up from her menu. Her other friends all sneered at me. But Ami smiled,

"Ayumi!" she said and I smiled back at her, and I ignored the boys who were looking at us in shock. They acted like I didn't go to another school before I came here.

"Aren't you supposed to be in America with your cousin?" she asked as she turned to face me, and I shook my head.

"Father wouldn't let me go. And from what Emiko said, its pretty boring." I said and she laughed, then we both fell silent as one of her friends decided to speak up,

"Well shouldn't you be in jail then? After what you did Nana-Chan?" she asked and I turned to see all the boys looking at me, all of them were wondering what I had done.

"No. After all she deserved it. Besides shouldn't you be in the mental place right next to her?" I asked, and smirked as my comment struck a nerve. Ami stood up suddenly, she bumped the table and her drink went flying. It landed on Kuma who looked up in horror.

"Leave her alone! She was my protector when she went to school. I can't even believe that I decided to be your friend." Ami said to the girl as she turned to Kuma and blushed.

"I am so sorry." she said and held out her handkerchief, Kuma blushed too and took it. Then Ami turned and fled.

* * *

I sat in class and ignored all the questions that the boys had asked me. Shin kept trying once in a while, and I shot him down at every turn. Finally at the last question I had had enough. I jumped up and focused on the class of boys. I ignored Yankumi who looked at me,

"Shut up! You don't need to know. I have my own secrets! I don't need any of you putting your noses into it! There is a reason I transferred here, and leave it at that." I yelled and then turned and stalked off. But I never got out of the door, before more questions hit me. But they were different now. It was Kuma. And so I turned, and took pity on the poor boy.

"She has a boyfriend Kuma." I said bluntly, and I felt guilty when his face dropped. I sighed and yanked Kuma up. Then I pulled at Shin to follow me. Both boys followed me and when they asked I simply ignored them. I led them to the shop that I had fallen in love with. It wasn't Kuma's family shop, or mine. But a cute little diner type setting.

* * *

I smirked as Kuma stopped after the first dish. I looked at Shin, who was rolling his eyes.

"Kuma shut up and eat. Ill be back." he said and I smiled as Kuma brightened up as Shin left the table.

"Kuma I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought you should know that she had a boyfriend. She can be pretty mean when she wants to be." I said and he looked up from his second dish of food.

"I know. But I really like her. I know I just met her, but I really like her." he said and I smiled at him,

"Oh Kuma. I'm glad you like someone. And I'm sure it will work out eventually." I said as I looked up, I heard talking then. They were talking about Ami and her boyfriend. I looked Kuma almost as soon as I heard them speaking. I managed to grab his shirt before he could jump up.

"Think straight Kuma. If you go there now you will be out numbered. Please let me go get Shin and then you won't have to do this alone." I asked and he nodded, and I let go. I got up to go get Shin. Then I panicked as I saw him jump up and bolt of the shop. I turned and sighed. Then I looked towards the bathrooms to see Shin coming out.

"He took off. " I started and he took out his phone and called Kuma. Then he called Yankumi.

* * *

We got there to see the whole class there. I looked over at the corner and saw Ami. She looked scared. I turned and tapped Shin on the shoulder.

"I'm going over to her. Don't let them come after me." I said and walked across the room. I got there just as Yankumi started her lecture.

"She is one strange teacher." Ami said as she watched her. I snorted.

"Strange isn't the right word. She is the best teacher. She sees us as we are. And she doesn't expect us to be anything different." I said as I turned to look out onto the scene. I was standing, while she was crouched. I looked down at her and noticed her watching Kuma.

"He really likes you. The moment he heard you were in trouble he came out here by himself." I said as the class started helping Kuma up. She looked over at me and then back at Kuma, who was being supported by his classmates. I smiled as I offered her a hand.

"Just take it easy on him. He has a hard time most of the time. Don't immediately turn him down." I said and she nodded as I helped her up and led her over to where the others were.

* * *

Me and Shin stayed behind the whole class. We were waiting for Yankumi to lag behind so that we could tell her we knew. It took a while, and then slowly she started to lag behind and I smirked at Shin who started walking beside her.

"Why do you cover it up?" Shin asked as he looked at me, I guess we were taking talking to her. I could do that.

"Cover what up?" she asked and I repressed the urge to snort. She was so stupid sometimes.

"Well, it'd be bad if you were known as the heir to the Odeo Family, wouldn't it?" I asked and began to slowly count down in my head. Waiting for her to realize what I had just said.

"It's true, I guess that..." she started and then stopped and turned to me stunned.

"You, you, you... How do you know that?" she asked clearly shocked and not connecting the dots. I looked at Shin and waited. It wasn't my turn and I didn't feel like making it easy on my teacher.

"The ones that returned your cell phone was us." Shin said boldly and I laughed at her look.

"What?" she asked and then a look of pure panic came over her face and I decided to end her misery.

"We won't tell. If you get fired for that, school won't be fun anymore. Right Shin? Besides I would be hypocrite of I told, after all my family is Yakuza as well." I assured her and then turned to Shin to have him assure her too. He didn't even respond and instead just nodded.

"You rascal... WHAT?" she yelled and I finally burst out laughing at her face.

"Of course Yankumi. My grandfather is the leader of the Oshiro Family." I said and her eyes widened. I then took Shin's hand and yanked him away from their teacher and left her to look after us with shock on her face.

"You know she is a moron." Noda said when she came up and started spouting nonsense about running towards the sun. I smiled and looked at Noda,

"Yea, but she's fun. " I said and I saw the whole class nod in agreement. I turned and noticed that Shin's arm had gone around me, and I smiled. I really hoped he hadn't see me smile for that reason. But something told me that he had seen it.

* * *

**Ami's P.O.V**

I was in class, and I was trying to study. The girls had stopped talking to me and I became the outcast. I was in the same position that Ayumi had been in. I looked up as the girls came in and I paled at the sight of Nagasaki Nana. She was the same girl that had beat Ayumi up. And Ayumi had had to nearly kill her to escape from her.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Remember I own nothing. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

**Shin's P.O.V**

I was sitting in class. It had been a few days since the incident with Ami and Kuma. She was sitting at her desk and she was almost asleep. I was starting to fall for her. At the beginning I would have scoffed at the idea. But now, I knew. She was so easy to like. She was a delinquent like us, but she carried herself different than us. She wore skirts, acted girly. And liked to hang out with the boys. She liked fighting as well, but she rarely did it. You had to push her hard to get her to fight. That's what I liked about her. The strength was there, but she didn't need to push it out all the time. I watched her eyes slowly close and I thought she looked peaceful. But just as she closed her eyes, the door slid open.

"Ayumi!" yelled Ami as she came running into the room. She froze when all the boys turned to stare at her. Then she saw Ayumi and ignored the boys.

"Ayumi! She is out." she said and I watched as Ayumi jerked up.

"What? When?" she asked as she sat up and looked at Ami. Ami looked panicked and she sighed. She also looked guilty about something.

"Whats wrong?" Ayumi asked as she looked Ami over. She saw the same thing I did.

"She got out this morning. She hasn't given up on revenge Ayumi. You should have went to America." she said softly and Ayumi looked pale.

"I don't run from my problems Ami. But maybe you should make yourself scarce." She said and Ami shook her head no. She looked over at me and sighed.

"Arai maybe now would be a good time to explain everything." Yankumi said as she too was curious. Ayumi looked even more pale. She looked at Ami and Ami nodded. Then Ayumi bolted out of the room. Ami turned and went to the front of the class and looked at the door,

"She got into it with Nagasaki Nana." she said simply, I heard some of the boys gasp.

"Isn't she the girl that nearly killed another girl for having better grades than her?" Minami asked as he looked around.

" The girl was Ayumi. She spent a while in the hospital. But the real story is that She thought she was better than her. Ayumi had good grades and was dating Nana's brother. She ambushed Ayumi on her way out of the classroom. She then used all sorts of things to try to kill her. But Ayumi was good at fighting, and by the time the teachers showed up, Nana was on the floor next to Ayumi. Both were bad off. If it weren't for the witnesses that saw what happened, Ayumi would have been in jail." Ami said and turned as Ayumi came back in. She looked a little better, but she still looked around paranoid.

"That's not the full story. But I didn't tell Ami about it. She had attacked me and her brother earlier that week, and He died from it. She now blames me for it." Ayumi said as she came to sit next to me.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

**the next day**

I sat on the roof with Shin. He had literally dragged me up here and now we were sitting quietly. My thoughts were really depressing. But I knew that what I was thinking was realistic. Finally I turned to Shin.

"Shin, I guess I have a confession. I really like you, I may even like you more than just like." I said and I hated how I had worded that. I sounded really stupid.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked and I turned to stare at him. I knew that he had a right to know why I had just told him that.

"I just don't think ill live through this again." I said and he turned to look me. I suddenly saw anger on his face

"I like you too. No I love you. But I don't want you telling me that because your afraid you will die. What kind of confession is that?" he spat and I looked away from him and stood up.

"Shin I don't care that it sounded right or not. I know her. She will not let me live again. The only reason I lived was because I got lucky. I just wanted you to know that I liked you." I said as I turned to face him, and I nearly jumped back in shock, as he was now standing a mere inches away from me.

"You won't die. Just don't face her alone. Don't be alone. Don't leave me with all these idiots." he said and I snorted as I looked up at him. Before I could even respond, he had leaned down and kissed me. It was quick, but it was enough to send chills down my spine. And when he stepped back I was smiling. He smirked and walked off.

* * *

Grandpa was sitting on the couch, he was looking me over. I was sure that I looked scared.

"What this girl is doing will come back to her. You can't allow her to get a hold of you. " he said and I looked down,

"What should I do? I know that she wants to kill me for her brother. But I can't avoid her forever." I said as I looked up at him. He seemed grim and he was no longer smiling.

"When you told me about her yesterday I called a meeting. I have both my men, and Kuroda's men out searching for her. I even have one of Kuroda's men watching you. Don't give her any reason to attack you. Stick to your friends." he said as my phone started ringing. I looked down at the phone in confusion. Shin was bowling with his sister and the boys, and I had skipped out to speak to my grandpa. The Nana situation really did have me scared. I opened my phone and answered it.

"Shin?" I asked as I answer it. I heard him panting in the background.

"I need your help. My sister, she's missing." he said and I looked at Grandpa, who was looking at me. I stood up and went to the other room, so that I could say that no one had over heard. I knew that Shin was showing more emotion that he liked to show.

"Please come out. If anything happens to her, I don't know what i'll do. " he said and I asked for the address, then hung up. I raced through the house, grabbing my coat, and a couple changes of cloths and my uniform. Then I took off, not even bothering to tell Grandpa where I was going.

* * *

I found Shin, he was standing in the spot on the street. He was looking around frantically. I ran over to him and watched him for a second. Then I grabbed him and forced him to stop walking around.

"Shin. We will find her. Panicking isn't going to help." I said and he turned to look at me. And I saw that his blank mask had completely fallen.

"She called me. She said she couldn't take it anymore. She said she was scared. " he said and I sighed, he wasn't going to be okay any time soon.

"She is going to be fine. You have to believe that. " I said as my phone once again rang. I had called some of the boys on my way here, and now the whole class was out looking for her. I answered, while keeping a close eye on Shin, who was looking like a rabbit ready to freak out and run.

"I found her. She is about to go into a bar. Its highly illegal and is being watched by the cops." Noda said and I asked for the address. Then I hung up and turned to Shin who looked ready to run.

"No! Shin let me do this. If you go you will scare her. Please trust me. Ill get your sister. Meet me at your place." I said and pushed him in opposite direction. Then I turned and ran towards the bar.

* * *

When I got there, I noticed a long line. I looked for his sister in the line and saw her. She was scared and clinging to her friend. She was looking around and also looked ready to run. I ran up to her.

"Natsumi. " I said and she turned to me, she looked somewhat relieved when she saw me. I held out my hand.

"Come on. You don't want to go in there. Come with me. Your brother is worried about you." I said and she looked ready to cry. Her friend had moved forward in line, and she had let go to stare at me. Finally she took my hand and I led her away. When I got her to the apartment, I noticed that Shin wasn't there, but the door was unlocked. I found a note as well, so I ignored that he wasn't here. I sat her down and wandered to his kitchen. And came back to her with some tea.

"Now, tell me what happened? Why would you call your brother if you were going to go to that place. You wanted him to come and prove that he cared. " I said and she looked down at the cup she held.

"I'm pressured at home. They don't care about me. They don't care about anything but their image. I can't take it. I don't know how to handle it. Shin left me alone there, and while I understand it, it hurts me." she said and started crying. Of course that was when Shin came back. He looked at her in shock. Noda, Minami, Uchi and Yankumi were behind him, and he started forward, he looked angry. I jumped up and pushed him away from his crying sister.

"Shin!" I said and got no answer, so I did the only thing that I thought would work. I kissed him. He looked down at me in shock,

"Shin. Your sister is a girl, not like me. She is hurt, pressured and feels unloved. Don't go over there acting like you normally do. She deserves more than that." I said and he looked at his sister before nodding. He looked back at me,

"Stay tonight?" he asked and I smirked at him,

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to stay." I said and then pushed him towards his sister.

* * *

That night, Natsumi slept in his room, while I slept on the couch, and Shin slept on the floor. Earlier that night, I got call from Mom. She yelled at me for leaving when there was mad girl after me, and I apologized as many times as I could before telling her that I was going to not come home for a couple of days. At first she was mad, but then she sighed. She had told me that I had always been independent. And then quickly put in that she wanted to meet my boyfriend before hanging up.

"Thanks for finding her." Shin said and I sat up slightly to look down at him. I smiled at him,

"Not a big deal. I like your sister. " I said and he smirked up at me, as he put his arm over his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I own nothing.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

**Nana's P.O.V**

**1 week later**

I woke up feeling stiff. I got up and ignored the looks her father gave her. She was no longer seen as a good person, which hurt her. She knew that she had brought it on herself. After all she had killed her brother and attacked his girlfriend.

"I think its time you took responsibility for your actions Nana. I'm taking you to Shirokin." my father said as he motioned for me to get dressed. I went to a private school, and was constantly watched because of what I had done. I was on medication, and was required to see someone every week. My father was a strong man, and when he found out what I had done, he had me locked up. I had been friends with Ayumi, but something happened. I'm still not sure what happened.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

We sat in class, it was the middle of the day, and Yankumi had gone off to do something. She was muttering about her henchmen. Ayumi was sitting in the desk next to mine, and was laughing at something Kuma was doing. She really brought the best out of Kuma at times, and she tried to do that to the rest of the boys, but it didn't always go that well. She had been staying with me at my apartment for a week now. Her parents had been mad at first, but eventually let it go. They said that we were so close to graduation that it no longer mattered if she came home. Nothing had happened to her. Nagasaki had yet to show up, and Ayumi had almost forgotten about her, but I hadn't. It was true that she could fight really well, but I still had the urge to hide her away somewhere until I knew for certain that she wouldn't be hurt. I knew that she would hate me for doing that, so I refrained from locking her up. But I still kept an eye on her. I heard a noise and I looked up towards the door to see Ami. She was looking into the room nervously. She was also watching Ayumi, so I knew something was up. I turned and poked Ayumi in the side and then pointed at the door.

"Ami? Whats wrong?" she asked as she stood up and Ami shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong Ayumi. But I have someone with me that wants to say something." she said and then motioned for the person behind her to come forward. The reaction was instant. Ayumi backed up and hit the desk behind her and glared at the girl. Thats when it hit me, this was Nagasaki.

"Ayumi I didn't come here to fight or hurt you. I came to apologize." Nagasaki said and Ayumi looked at her in shock.

"You nearly killed me! Granted I nearly killed you in the process, but that isn't so easy to forgive." Ayumi said as she stepped forward again, as she had gotten up the strength to face her close up.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't want you to. What I did to you and my brother was unforgivable. But I just wanted to come here and say that I'm better." she said and Ayumi looked her over before nodding once,

"What happened Nana? We grew up together. You were my best friend." Ayumi asked and I felt shocked and knew the whole class was shocked too. They had been best friends.

"I don't know. The doctors think that I have schizophrenia or multiple personalities. I remember doing everything, but I don't know why I did it. My father had them put me on medication." Nana said and then suddenly dropped to the ground and bowed as low as possible. She was sobbing by this time.

"I'm so sorry Ayumi. I want you know that I won't cause any more trouble. Father is thinking of sending me away from here, and I just wanted to apologize before that happens." she sobbed and I saw a faint smile on Ayumi's face. She walked up to Nana and pulled her up,

"You don't have to leave. And I do forgive you. But I expect you to stay on your medication. I don't want to have deal with that shit again." she said and then looked towards the door,

"Can she transfer here Nagasaki-San?" she asked and we all looked at the door to see a man standing there. He looked so much like Nana. He looked at his daughter,

"You have a good friend. Don't screw it up again. I'll go speak to the head teacher." he said and turned and swept out. Ayumi smirked after him, and then pulled Nana over to our group.

"Nana, this is my boyfriend Sawada Shin. This is Noda, Minami, Uchi and Kuma." she said and pointed to each person as she said the name.

* * *

She sat next to me on the roof, she hadn't stopped smiling since the visit of Nana. She was grinning almost like a mad woman.

"So your happy that she is back to her old self. And you believe that she has those problems." I asked and she looked over at me and her smile faltered.

"Yes. Shin, her mother had the same problems. She is currently sitting in a mental institution. Her father was afraid that she would get it too, and it seems he had reason to fear. It hit her hard. No warning signs. Had I known, I would went to her father." she said as she turned away and looked out at the school grounds. Then she turned and punched my arm.

"Damn you! You ruined my good mood." she said and I laughed. I only showed emotion with her, and I was happy to do so.

"So I'm your boyfriend huh?" I asked and she turned to me. The smile was back and she rolled her eyes as she stood up. She pulled me up with her,

"Oi, don't act as if you didn't already know." she said and I smirked at her as she pulled me towards the door. We had dinner at her house tonight, and it scared me. I didn't know what to expect from her family.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

**2 days later**

I sat on my desk and listened to Shin. He was trying to scare the boys, and instead Yankumi popped up. She screamed and I laughed at her as I stood up and turned the lights on. Shin frowned at her and then at me. I smirked at him as I pointed at her,

"Don't cover the windows!" she said and spouted off even more stuff. But I was ignoring her as I recovered the windows and waited for her to leave before shutting the lights off again. Shin shook his head and resumed his story. No sooner had we turned the lights on and put things away then a small boy came tearing into the room. I knew that he was being chased by the teachers. I stood up and pulled the little boy out from behind Kuma, who was trying to hide him. I got down on my knees and looked him over.

"Alright. Whats your name? Why are you trying to hide?" I asked as I took his backpack and helped him into my seat. Shin was watching me with him, and I waited for the boys response.

"I'm Kawashima Yuta. I came here cause I don't want to go back to my grandparents. My stepmom works here." he said and I nodded. So he wasn't related to Kawashima Kikuno.

"And I take it you came without anyone knowing. So you ran away?" I asked and slowly he nodded. I sighed and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. But I have to let them find you. You could worry a lot of people by trying to hide. " I said and he hung his head.

"I just want to live with Mama." he said and I felt bad for the boy, but I couldn't really do anything about it. Suddenly the head teacher came barging in and right for the boy. I stood up and stood in front of the boy and glared at the head teacher.

"His mom works here. How about you find Kawashima before you hurt the poor boy." I spat and then I turned and sat on my desk and began to talk to the boy some more.

* * *

I woke up to a loud ringing. I groaned and reached over Shin who had also woken up and yanked his phone to my ear.

"Shin? Yuta ran away." Yankumi's voice said and I sighed,

"Yankumi we will be there." I said and just as her voice yelled through the phone, I hung up. I pulled Shin up with me. He was looking at me, waiting for me to tell him.

"Yuta ran away again." I said and he nodded, and he got up. We had started sleeping in the same bed, but I would never tell my father that.

We both met up with Yankumi and the other boys. Kawashima Kikuno was there as well, but I was ignoring her. We had had a falling out when she had shot him down and then went on as if nothing had happened. She stayed away from me, because she knew that I was angry with her, and I didn't feel like getting in trouble for hitting a teacher. As I tried to think of where he would be, I remembered a conversation we had had before.

_Flashback_

_ I sat next to Yuta. He was looking happy, and apparently that was rare._

"_So why don't you live with your mom?" I asked and I saw his smile fall. He looked up and then back down at the lunch I had given him._

"_She said I have to learn to twirl. I can't learn it. And she thinks that I wouldn't want her when I find out she isn't my real mom." he said and I looked at him. He seemed much smarter than I had originally thought._

"_Why don't you tell her that you know and don't care Yuta?" I asked and he shook his head. I looked up as his step mom came in._

"_You came without telling your grandparents did you?" she asked and when he slowly nodded she sighed._

"_Come on. Your going back." she said and I watched as he was pulled out of the room. When she came back into the room to get his things and thank us, I finally stood up._

_"You are worse than a teacher. " I spat and the whole class looked at me in shock. She looked shocked too._

"_Why?" she asked and I snorted._

"_I can't believe that you would get his hopes up of living with you, and then shoot him down. You didn't ask what he wanted did you? You just assume that he wants to leave with his grandparents." I spat as I walked closer, but was stopped by Shin who had taken hold of my hand and kept me from walking forward._

"_You don't understand. He isn't my son. I'm just his step mom." she said back and I laughed,_

"_Doesn't matter. Family chooses you, not the other way around. He loves you, so act like you love him." I spat and she looked down. I knew she wouldn't do that. She was just like the other teachers, _

"_That is why your like the other teachers. You think its okay to throw someone away. I don't want to see you in here ever. If I do, I might have to hurt you. " I yelled and she backed up and fled. Shin pulled me back down into the seat and I sighed._

_End Flashback_

I looked at her and glared at her again. Then I turned to Yankumi.

"I know where he is. I'm going. Don't follow me." I spat and then I turned and ran off.

* * *

I saw him trying in vein to twirl. I felt bad for him. I walked up to him and looked him over. He had hurt his knee and elbow.

"Yuta." I said and he turned to see me there. I smiled at him as I motioned for him to keep going.

"Keep trying. You will eventually get it." I said and he smiled big as he turned and kept trying. I eventually came to stand next to him and pulled him away.

"Your tired. Let me take you somewhere to get those looked at." I said as I made him look up at me. He looked put out and I smiled down at him as I allowed him to grab my hand. As we walked he looked up at me.

"Why do you understand me better than Mom does?" he asked and I sighed,

"Yuta. I don't. But I do understand your feelings. I haven't had the same problems. But I figure that having a friend who understands is better than being alone." I said as we walked up to the hospital.

* * *

I looked up from my book and grinned when I saw Yuta standing there. He was ready for school and his mom was standing behind him. I had since apologized to her, but it still made me mad that it had taken this long for him to be where he wanted to be. I set my book down and stood up. I walked over to them and ignored the fact that his mom flinched.

"If you have any problems out of your teachers tell me. Consider yourself my little brother." I said and I smiled when a huge grin appeared on his face. He looked over at Shin, who gave him the peace sign. I laughed when he went to each boy and thanked them, and then he left taking his mother with him. I turned and grinned at the boys, who grinned back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it longer. Please remember that I own nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7**

**1 day later**

I looked up at the school in shock. I had ran right into some of the boys and saw that the sign for the sports. We were supposed to be doing volleyball. But now the sign was a huge mess. Someone had written on it and now it didn't look nice anymore. I saw Shin and Uchi looking at it, and I could see that they they knew. I walked over to them.

"Who did it?" I asked and they looked at me. Uchi looked at Shin, as if asking and he shook his head. Next thing I know they both walk away from me.

"Shin!" I yell, but he doesn't turn back and I think that maybe this is personal. He had been thinking a lot lately and he asked me to go home. So I had been staying home instead of staying there. I saw Yankumi and decided to skip.

* * *

Grandpa was sitting in the living room when I came walking back in. He looked up and sighed,

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked and I looked over at him as I sat down on the couch. He looked worried and I knew that he saw the worry on my face.

"Somethings wrong with Shin and Uchi. Someone ruined the sign we had up, and they looked like they knew. But neither boy is talking to me. I don't understand it." I said and Grandpa sat his book down and looked at the door. Grandma was standing there as well and was watching us.

"Perhaps they are afraid. Afraid to face the problem, or afraid of involving you in it. You are his girlfriend, and most men feel the need to protect what they love. Shin seems like that type of guy." he said and I looked down.

"Go back to school Ayumi. Talk to him. Don't pressure him into giving up information. Just be there for him and be understanding. I will still be here if that doesn't work." he said, but I knew that he didn't think it would fail. I got up and put my shoes back on, and left again.

* * *

I walked up to the roof of the school. Shin was sitting on the bench on the roof. He was acting like he was asleep, but I knew better. I slowly walked over to him and sat down next him. I saw him open his eyes and sighed.

"Shin. I don't understand why you won't tell me. But I'm not going to pressure you. I'm sure you have a reason. " I said and he sat up. He looked at me as he stood up,

"I don't want to involve you. I promised myself that you wouldn't get hurt because of this, that you wouldn't jump to help." he said and I sat back and looked at him,

"I get that. But don't stop talking to me because of that. Grandpa made me see reason, but I don't want to know, I just want to be near you. And ill be here for you, even if I don't know what the problem is. " I said and he smiled.

* * *

**Several days later**

Class was boring. Yankumi had somehow talked the boys into being in the sports thing. Promised them girls. And Shin and I both knew that they wouldn't really be any girls. But we decided that if they were going to be that gullible that they deserved to find out the hard way. Shin was up on the roof, and was once again not coming around me. But I had since moved back into his apartment. I went to the window and looked out. I liked to look out at the grounds. But I stopped as I saw someone. Shin and Uchi were arguing with him, and it seemed as if they all knew each other. I looked over at Yankumi and saw that she had seen them as well. A part of me wanted to ask her who that was, but I had promised Shin I wouldn't get involved. And I wouldn't get involved at all, unless Shin was hurt. That was my own personal rule. I would keep any promise, unless the person was hurt and then I would break it.

I opened the door to the apartment and saw that it was silent. Shin wasn't here and while that normally didn't worry me, it did now. I knew that something was happening, and because I didn't know I was being paranoid. And as I thought this, I decided to go to my cousins house. I hadn't seen her in a while and I was starting to feel guilty.

* * *

Me, Rei, and Emiko walked down the street, not caring who we were walking past. Emiko was laughing.

"Seriously, Dad wants to send me to Kurogin when I'm a senior. Can you believe that?" she said and Rei rolled her eyes as she looked at her cousin. I was oldest, Emiko was next, then Rei and finally Hana. Her brother was already out of school, and hadn't come home. He had all but abandoned his sister. Hana was at the house, and hadn't wanted to walk with us. We were going to Kuma's dads Ramen shop. Just as we turned the corner we all froze. The same guy from earlier was standing there. He was looking at us, as though he had been waiting on us. I looked at Rei and Emiko who threw their bags down and waited.

"Your from Shirokin. Your also Sawada's girl." he said and I looked him over, I raised both my eyebrows and smirked.

"And who are you and how do you know that?" I asked and he smirked back.

"I am Kurosaki." he said and waited, as if I was supposed to know that name. I looked at the girls and then looked back.

"Sorry, I don't know you, and I don't know your name either." I said and he frowned.

"Ah, so he didn't tell you about me. Well that makes it harder, but not by much. I'm afraid ill have to send a message with you." he said and I threw my bag down next the girls bags and sighed,

"What message?" I asked and regretted that, For some the guys with him moved forward and waited.

"Tell Shin I said to back off. " he said and then motioned his guys forward, and I heard Rei sigh.

"So bothersome." she said and then drilled the guy in the face. The first guy went down with a broken nose and the second was taken down by Emiko, he now had a broken arm, nose and hand. I had taken down one of the guys before I felt pain in my ribs. I realized that one of the guys had hit me with a fucking metal pipe in the ribs. I took hold the pipe and then yanked it away. Rei took it, and I slammed his head into the wall. I turned to look at Kurosaki.

"You gave your message, now remember that I'm not like the other girls in this town. I don't back down, and I can fight. So get lost." I growled and he motioned to his friends and fled. The moment he was gone, I sighed and held a hand to my ribs. 3 had broken this time, instead of just one.

"I don't get why people feel the need to aim for my ribs." I said as I bent down and got my bag. Rei looked at me and grabbed her's as well. Emiko had just grabbed her's before turning to me.

"I think we need to go have a chat with your boyfriend." she said and I sighed, she was right. I didn't need to break the promise. Somehow the idiot had known who I was and I became the target anyway. I turned and stalked off for the school, ignoring the concerned looks my cousins sent me.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

I looked up, the whole class fell silent as Ayumi walked in. Behind her were two other girls. One I knew to be Rei, and the other I assumed was her cousin Emiko. Ayumi looked mad, and was about to let lose when Rei stopped her.

"Let me call dad. You need to have your ribs looked at." she said and I looked at Ayumi, to see that she was in pain. She also looked pissed. Something had happened. She turned and slammed her fist into the wall and Rei sighed as she pulled out her phone. Emiko turned to her,

"Sit down Ayumi. Wait until he checks you before going off." she said and Ayumi growled, but sat down. Moments later a man came running in. He was alone and by the look he gave Rei, it was obvious that he was Rei's father.

"Uncle Kei, please wait. I'll tell you when I get home tonight. I have to talk to Grandpa anyways." Ayumi said as she kept her face calm. Her uncle nodded and checked her over.

"Well as you well know, you were hit with a metal pipe, breaking 3 ribs. And because you can't control your temper you cut your hand up." he said and then laughed at her face. The moment he was gone she sprung up and paced like a caged animal. Then she turned.

"Shin. Uchi. Mind explaining to me why I was just put into your problem?" she asked and Rei stepped forward to block her from walking forward.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, even though I had a bad feeling. She looked ready to pounce when I asked that.

"This guy named Kurosaki ambushes us in the street. Asks me if I'm your girl. Then attacks us." Rei said as she turned to look at us. She sat down on the desk of one of the boys, who looks her over much like a wolf.

"He said to tell you to back off. " Emiko said and also sat down on a desk. They both watched Ayumi. She was starting to calm down and I could see she looked tired.

"I am so tired of getting hit in the ribs. Its annoying. I promised to keep out of the problem. But I don't have to now. Next time I see him I might just send him to the hospital. Or you take care of it now, I don't care what you do. Just end it! I'm going home." she spat suddenly and then turned. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Well might as well go with her. Can't have her jumping random people." Rei said as she stood up and walked out after Ayumi. Emiko didn't go, instead she turned to me.

"You need to realize that when someone doesn't know something, bad things can happen. My cousin gets mad when she doesn't know something and then she gets pushed into it. It makes her think she's not trust worthy. She stayed quiet this long because Grandpa asked her to. Said it wasn't her place to get involved. " she said and then she too turned and walked out.

* * *

That night, I got home to find Emiko and Rei asleep on the floor. Ayumi was no where to be seen. But from the sound of it, she was in the bedroom. I walked into the room and found her sitting on the bed. Her shirt was off and she was trying to re wrap her ribs.

"I don't care that you don't want me involved. But someone told him who I was. And I am not happy. " she said as I walked over and began to help her wrap her ribs.

"I'm sorry." I said and she snorted.

"Its not a big deal. I sent the guy running. He didn't expect me to fight so well. I want to be angry with you, but I know that it wasn't your fault. " she said and I watched as she put her shirt back on. Thats when I noticed that she was wearing one of my shirts instead. She saw me looking and laughed,

"What? Its comfortable and it isn't form fitting." she said and then sighed,

"What happened with Kurosaki?" she asked and I got up,

"Me, Uchi and Yankumi managed to stop him. He was going to raid the school, and Yankumi set him straight. He told me to tell you that he's sorry." I said and I rolled her eyes.

"Come on then. Lets go to bed." she said and I got into bed with her, after turning the lights out.

* * *

_**Hope the next chapter is to your standards. No I am not keeping with detail, as I mention in my profile. So you will just have to deal with it. I own nothing.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

The man that had shown up the day after I got my necklace, was back. But this time he was standing outside the apartment and was knocking. Shin had gone out with the boys and left me alone. I didn't blame him, the home was supposed to be safe.

"I know your there. Open up. It will be safer for you to do so. That way I won't have to hurt you." said the man and I looked around the apartment. I pulled out my phone and began to text Shin. Then I texted Rei and Emiko.

"Open up!" the man yelled suddenly and I jumped back away from the door, when he began banging on it. I ran to it and opened it. Next thing I know I have a gun to my head.

"Sit down. I've been watching you. I know you can fight." he spat and I sat down on Shin's couch and watched the man that held the gun.

"Call your grandfather. Tell him to come here." he said and I shook my head. He laughed,

"Your loyalty is stunning. However if you don't call him, I will just shoot you." he said and I yanked my phone out of his hand and called.

"Grandpa, the man is here. He wants you, and I can't exactly do anything. He has a gun." I said and I heard him hang up. I set the phone down and hoped that Grandpa would come. Before I could even think through my plans to somehow get away, I was back handed with the gun.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

I ran. I had gotten her text, and I saw that her cousins had gotten it too. But they were allowed near the apartment. I pushed myself pas the men at the door and froze. On the floor was Ayumi. She was fine except for the bruise on her face, near her temple. She was looking up at the man, and in front of him was Ayumi's grandfather.

"Jirou. What grudge do you have against me?" he asked and the man Jirou laughed,

"You took over my uncles family. You took everything from me. And when I found a new family, you went to war with them." he spat and I looked at him in shock.

"Your new family killed my son in law and my daughter." Her grandfather said and then lashed out, sending him flying. He motioned Ayumi to get up and I caught her as she came running out.

"I shouldn't have opened the door." I heard her mutter as she held her head. I held her close, keeping her from falling. I looked up to see the man being dragged out of the apartment, and she struggled to get free. The moment she did she ran over to her grandfather. He took hold of her face and looked at her temple, which was all bruised.

"I'm sorry he did this to you. Its sad that he held such a grudge that happened more than 30 years ago." he said and we all turned as we heard a gun shot, then silence.

"He's dead. No one targets my family." he said and Ayumi smiled at him as she went back inside. When I followed her, I found her on the couch asleep.

* * *

The next morning we got ready to go to school. Her phone went off and she sighed.

"Moshi Moshi?" she answered and then looked confused.

"what do you mean you need me for a few days. Emiko your dad isn't going to let you just skip school." she said and then sighed,

"Fine! I'm coming. Would you mind buying breakfast then?" she asked and then nodded and hung up. She turned to me,

"My cousin wants me to go with her for a few days. Apparently she has the permission of her father." she said and the look on her face when she said this, made me think she doubted her cousins word.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I sat in her class. She had been getting picked on by the others in her class and she wanted me to come to her class for a few days. So here I was skipping class at my school to go to hers. The school was a co-ed, so the leader of the 1D class was male. I noticed that I was being glared at and sighed,

"You owe me Cousin." I said as I ignored the man that was staring.

* * *

**Dai's P.O.V**

I watched this girl. She looked older than Emiko, and was glaring at Emiko.

"You owe me Cousin." she spat and Emiko smirked at her, it was obvious that she wasn't really mad at Emiko. Suddenly the girl's phone started ringing. Emiko looked panicked.

"Ayumi! If dad finds out your here, we are so in trouble." Emiko said and Ayumi smirked at her.

"Emiko, I can lie. You can't. I've got this." she said and then took her phone out.

"Moshi Moshi?" she said and listened.

"Shin, what are you doing? You do realize I'm not coming home tonight." she said and I saw Emiko relaxe slightly. Then she froze when she saw Ayumi freeze.

"Hold on just a second please." she said and then bolted from her seat and walked outside. I waited until everyone was facing away and then I got up and followed. I saw that Emiko was following her.

"What do you mean Watanabe is there? He was supposed to be somewhere else. I don't like this. How is Noda? He was his target after me." she asked and the answer made her smile.

"Good. Look ill be here for at least another day or so, and then ill take care of it. He's not going to go away." she said and then laughed,

"Yes oh fearless Leader. Keep Yankumi from asking where I am okay?" she asked and then hung up. So she the man she was speaking to was the leader of her class. Suddenly she turned and looked right at me.

"Do you normally listen in on others conversations?" she asked and I stepped closer,

"Only when the person is in my class." I said and she laughed, she turned to Emiko,

"I like him. So what did you need me here for Emiko." she asked. We were interupted by what sounds like yelling.

"Thats what your here for." she said and Ayumi smirked before allowing Emiko to go first. Then she stood there and waited. I decided to wait and see what happens. The moment the sounds of Emiko being picked on by the other females that had arrived, Ayumi's face suddenly changed and she charged forward, she entered the room, and when she saw that they had Emiko in a corner, she growled and kicked the desks. They collided with the girls who screamed.

"The next person to hurt, pick, on my cousin is going to get their asses kicked. " she yelled and the girls scattered. Emiko sighed and smiled,

"Thanks cousin." she said and Ayumi rolled her eyes. Then she turned on the girls who had yet to leave the room.

"Now. That girl is my cousin. If you hurt her I will come for you, if you beat her ill come, and if you pick on her I will come back. And trust me when I say that you don't want me to come after you. I am not someone you want to face. " she said and the girls all looked at her and laughed. The first girl to come at her got a fist in the face, the second got brass knuckles in the ribs, and I winced when I heard them break. She growled and then smiled at them,

"Are you really going to do this? You can't beat me. Now get out." she spat and the girls all ran from the room, the hurt ones were helped out by the other girls. She turned to Emiko and sighed, and held her ribs,

"You owe me big time. That hurt, even if they didn't land any hits." she said and Emiko's eyes widened,

"I am so sorry, I forgot your ribs are still broken." she said and Ayumi smiled at her,

"Just don't let them walk over you. You know how to fight, the family taught you that. Take care of yourself. You don't always need help. " she said and then turned and walked to the door. She nodded at me once before turning down the hall and disappearing.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Later that day I was walking home. The crap at my cousins school had pissed me off. Why had she called me when she could have fought them off? It just didn't make any sense. And the more I thought of it, the more mad I was becoming. Just as I turned a corner, I saw several of the 3D boys. But they had bumped into a guy that ended up dropping all the stuff he was hiding. As I saw him look around and then run, I realized that he was a thief. This couldn't end well. I followed the boys to the class where we were stopped by Yankumi. She had heard from one of the cops that her class was suspected of stealing.

"They didn't do it Yankumi." I said and she looked at me before nodding,

"I know this. But don't mention that you were gone today as well. " she said and I looked at her and pointed behind her. She sighed as she realized the head teacher was right behind her.

"Arai! You are also suspended until we know for sure." he said and I looked him up and down before glaring at him hard.

"I didn't do anything. I have a life too you know. I can't always be here on time." I spat and with that I turned and left.

* * *

As I walked out of the grounds, I saw Watanabe and the guy I had seen. It all made sense. He was still mad that he couldn't have his revenge and now instead of targeting me or Minami, he was targeting the others. I walked up to him and waited for him to realize that I was standing there.

"Don't target the others. If you wanted a fight, then you should have come to me." I said and I smirked, He turned to the others, who all walked off

"I'll take you up on that. Of course ill help your classmates. I'll tell the guy to turn himself in. Are you happy now?" he asked and before I could even say anything, he was walking away. I sat down and waited for Shin. As I was sitting, I thought over all what he had said. It was a set up. That much was clear, but what kind of set up? Just as Shin came around corner, I stood and pulled my phone out.

"Kuroda-San, may I ask a favor of you?" I asked as I finally got him on the phone. I hated asking for this, but I knew no other way of doing it.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter. I own nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9**

**Final Part One**

I sat alone in the apartment. Shin had gone off with his friends, and was refusing to spend any time at home. I understood it. I had kept him in the dark and he knew it. But I didn't want him or his friends to get involved. Me and Watanabe had been out for each other for years, and it wouldn't do for the class to get involved. Grandfather was upset that I was taking the road that I was taking. Rei and Emiko had turned up and asked to help, and I couldn't say no, as they would just follow me anyway. So that's what I was doing. I was waiting for them to show up and go with me so I could go to Kuroda's house.

"Hey! Come on!" I heard Rei yell through the door. I sighed as I opened the door and looked my cousins over. Since I knew that we were Yakuza, us fighting made sense. But I couldn't understand why it was kept hidden from us in the first place.

"Alright lets go." I said and I was stopped by Emiko who was looking behind me, into the apartment. She was wondering where Shin was.

"He knows I'm keeping things hidden, and so he left with his friends. He has been avoiding me." I said and Emiko sighed,

"Didn't you learn the last time? If he is kept in the dark and Watanabe attacks him, then what will you do?" she asked and I sighed,

"He won't get the chance." I said and started walking. I ignored the frustrated sigh that came from Emiko, who then walked after me.

* * *

**3 hours later**

I was now sporting a large gash on my arm, and a large bruise on my face. Kuroda was sitting watching us. Rei had landed on her back and I heard her breath rush out as she hit. But she was never one to just lay there, so she jumped up and before anyone knew what had happened, she had slammed her fist into Kyo's face. She smirked when he fell and looked up at her. She smiled and stepped back, expecting him to try to trip her. He chuckled as he got up,

"Not bad." he said and then lunged. She looked at me and nodded as she dodged. Me and her liked to team up. And for the most part it worked. As she dodged, I took my chance and lunged at him. He just barley managed to dodge me, but my brass knuckles slammed into his ribs. I had actually been aiming for something else, but the look on his face made me decide not to tell him that. He turned and once again lunged at me. But Rei and Emiko both teamed up and managed to slam him into the ground, and I put a pipe to his neck.

"Do you often team up?" he asked as we helped him up. I smiled.

"We take any opportunity we can get." I said as we went to sit next to Kuroda. Kyo bowed once and then turned and walked off. I laughed as I noticed him holding his ribs and muttering.

"So I take it you have a reason for training with us?" Kuroda asked as he sipped from his tea. I looked over at him and sighed,

"I refuse to admit anything." I said and he chuckled,

"Perhaps you don't want Kumiko to find out." he said and I smiled, he had hit the nail on the head. I liked Yankumi, but there was only so much she could do before she was found out as Yakuza.

"She is our teacher, and I feel that we have to protect her as well." I said as I gathered my bag and walked off. I heard Emiko laugh and heard her follow after me.

* * *

Shin wasn't home when I got there and I sighed. I missed having him around, but I couldn't involve him. Rei sat down on the couch and looked around.

"You should tell him. Before someone else does. " she said and I turned on her,

"I didn't mean me Ayumi! But someone knows. Watanabe could easily tell him." she said and I looked away as I realized that she was right. I sat down and looked over at Rei.

"Rei, go home. Ill be fine." I said and she snorted,

"Not going to happen. Besides Dad said I could stay." she said and I rolled my eyes as I got up. I couldn't make her go home, and I knew that the chances of Shin coming back to the apartment was slim.

"Fine." I said and then I turned and walked off.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

Kuma and his friends were sitting in Uchi's house with me. I had refused to go home and I was starting to feel ad for leaving Ayumi alone in the apartment.

"I think you should go home Shin. She can't be happy sleeping in the apartment by herself." Uchi said as he looked over at me. I shook my head.

"She'll be fine." I said and Uchi sighed,

"Keep telling yourself that." he said and fell silent.

* * *

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

**Graduation Day**

I sat in my seat and looked right at Shin as he took the papers for us. He hadn't said a word to me and It was starting to piss me off. When it was allowed, I got up and started towards the door. Yankumi caught up to me,

"Your hiding something." she said and I turned to look at her before turning away.

"Yankumi I know you know what I'm hiding. Don't tell Shin. He can't be involved." I said and walked off.

I stood in the yard of the Odeo house. Kuroda was the one fighting me this time, and I was scared that he would be able to out do me. He had decided that because Kyo was so easy for me, that he would be my next opponent. Just as I got into a fighting stance, I heard feet hitting the floor.

"Ayumi!" several voices yelled and I smiled as I heard Kuma, and the others. I hoped that Shin was with them. But when they appeared, he was no where to be seen. I turned away and turned to Kuroda.

"Can I be alone for a few minutes?" I asked and he nodded. I watched him walk away and I turned back to the boys.

"I couldn't make Shin come with us." Uchi told me as he saw my face. I nodded as I sat down and motioned for them to sit down as well.

"We saw Watanabe today." Uchi said suddenly and I jerked up,

"Where?" I asked and he smirked,

"I knew it had to be about him. Look, you should tell Shin and have him help. Its not right to let him be unprepared." Noda said and I glared at him. His response was to put his hands up in air.

"Don't tell him. Me and Watanabe have a score to settle and I don't want you all involved. " I said and turned to look at them, but I froze when I saw Shin standing in the doorway.

"Shin!" I yelled and before I could get up, he was already gone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the next to last chapter. I own nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

**Final Part Two**

I paced in front of the apartment door. I knew Shin was inside and I was trying to get up enough courage to go in and talk to him. He had to be mad. I had never seen him mad and I was hoping that he wasn't that mad. I had heard stories from the boys, and now that I was standing here; I regretted even asking them anything. Finally I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it. The moment I opened it, I came face to face with Shin. He was sitting on the couch.

"Shin?" I asked and he didn't even look up. I stood there for a long time,

"Shut the door." he said finally and I turned and did as he asked. But when I turned back, he was standing there looking at me.

"I meant for you to go out." he said and I shook my head. He sighed,

"Fine. Ill go somewhere else then." he said and I watched in stunned silence as he packed a bag.

"Shin, can't we talk about this?" I asked and he didn't respond. Finally I decided to leave anyway.

"Don't go. I'll go stay with Grandpa." I said and before I could say anything more, I turned and ran out.

* * *

Grandpa wasn't happy with me. The moment I told him all of what had happened he stood up. And I suddenly felt like a little kid that was about to be scolded.

"You were taught to be honest. To not hurt people. We may be Yakuza, but we have our honor. No one is to fight alone. You have a man who actually loves you, and you exclude him from your plans. How do you think that will make him feel?" he asked and I went to open my mouth, but he held up his hand.

"Perhaps I have been to easy on you. He won't understand what your doing because he doesn't know what your doing it for. How do you expect him to just be okay with it. Now I want you to go back and don't give out useless excuses." he said and then looked at me pointedly. I knew better than to say no, so I got up and walked back out.

* * *

I didn't go home right away. Instead I went to a small cafe. It was one of my favorites and I came here all the time.

"So are you Arai Ayumi?" asked a voice and I looked up,

"Um, who are you?" I asked and he laughed,

"I'm friends with Emiko." he said and I nodded. I didn't know her friends, so the chances of him being her friend was good. We stayed there for a good hour talking. And once again I was starting to feel uneasy, and really tired. I stood up, as the feeling of panic started to set in. The man laughed,

"I can't believe you bought that I was her friend. I drugged you. Now your coming with me." he said and reached out to grab my arm, but I managed to punch him in the face. But apparently he wasn't alone, as I was grabbed from behind.

* * *

**Shin's P.O.V**

I had gotten a call from her grandpa, saying he sent her back. I argued with him about it, and he said that it was done already. That she was already on her way. But as I looked at the clock, I realized it had been 3 hours since the call and she hadn't shown up. Suddenly I heard loud banging on the door and looked out to see Rei. I opened it and froze as I saw her uncle, father and other uncle. Emiko was also with them and they looked serious.

"You need to come with us." Rei said and I shook my head. Rei growled and grabbed my arm.

"You don't get it! While you were avoiding her, all because of her not telling you about Watanabe, she was being watched. " she spat and then slapped me in the face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I held my face. She could hit hard. She opened her mouth and was stopped by Emiko.

"She was kidnapped. Its also possible she was drugged. Her body doesn't react well to certain drugs. And while you have been here pouting, she could be hurt, or dead by now." Emiko yelled and then turned and ran off.

* * *

I ran with the others to a warehouse. Yankumi had found her, and was now waiting on us. When we got there, she stopped us,

"She told me not to do anything. This was her plan, to fight him to end it." she said and then we both turned to see Ayumi. She was leaning against the wall. She had a bloody lip, and she was holding her ribs. She had a gash on her neck and was panting. Her face was pale, and she looked half asleep.

"Your tired. Just let me end it. It would be good for all of us. Even for that guy you were seeing. Seems he didn't want you after all." Watanabe said and she stood up straighter.

"You don't know anything." she spat at him, and he laughed,

"I know what you do everyday. I had that guy drug you. I didn't want you at your full strength. After all, we can't have you beating me. Its easier for me to beat you this way. " he said and picked up a pipe. He managed to hit her once in the side, and we all flinched as a pained scream came out of her. But when he went to hit her again, I saw her look up. Then she moved, and suddenly he was on the ground, with her hand on his neck.

"Next time, try to actually hit me before the drugs wear off. But it doesn't matter anyway, as I won. We had a deal, now you wait 3 years before you decide to challenge me again. I won't kill you." she spat as she stood up and walked over to us. The moment her eyes landed on me, she stopped.

"Shin?" she asked and I smiled at her. The sad look on her face disappeared and she came walking over to me. Just as she reached me, she suddenly paled more, and then fell forward. She had passed out.

* * *

**2 years later**

I looked over at Ayumi. She was getting ready for school. She had taken a job with Yankumi, at Kurogin. She was going to be the English teacher and the 3D classes 2nd home room teacher.

"Quit staring at me!" she said and I smirked as she looked over and smiled. She hated to be stared at, but she never actually made me stop.

"Go before your late. I have to go too." I said and she laughed. I had become the director of Akadou. My Grandmother had decided that she no longer wanted to be director, and spoke to my father. My father then spoke to me, and that started it all. Now I was happy, and I knew that had I not met Ayumi I would have been lonely for the rest of my life.

* * *

And there you go. The end of the first story. Please stay tuned for the second story about Ayumi's cousin Emiko. I own nothing.


End file.
